


A guide to handling the girl who makes you write Batman on her coffee cup.

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: In which Jihyo is a barrista and Momo has way too much fun coming up with weird names.





	A guide to handling the girl who makes you write Batman on her coffee cup.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigermochaeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/gifts).



> Prompt by Katie~ Thank you babe <3

”Batman.”

 

Jihyo stares. She’s used to it. Is used to people coming up with all sorts of weird names for her and the other barristas to call out, either to state their superiority that they’re serving them, or because of some bet. She’s just used to it being grown men or kids doing it. But this isn’t a man. And not a kid either (though Jihyo will later come to second guess this conclusion). This _Batman_ standing in front of Jihyo, is a woman - probably start twenties, with black hair in a ponytail and bangs that line both her eyebrows and her jawline.

It’s not her appearance that catches Jihyo’s attention, however. It’s the fact that the girl is giggling. Not just a little, but in the way that makes her shoulders hunch and her body shake. It actually makes it very hard to send her a judging look like Jihyo usually does when she’s being teased like this by strangers.

 

So Jihyo writes Batman.

 

“I’ll call your name when it’s ready.” Jihyo says.

The girl nods, looking beyond pleased, a big smile on her face that makes her cheeks puff. Then she turns and walks over to one of the nearby high chairs. Seemingly oblivious to the fact that she’s being observed, she takes out her phone, and crosses her legs. Puts earphones in, and turns the screen, nodding along to whatever she’s watching. From the rapidly changing lights reflecting in her eyes it looks like it might be a performance of some sorts.

 

“Jihyo?”

Nayeon’s voice brings Jihyo back to the coffee house, and she blinks. Jihyo is still standing with the cup, unmoving. Nayeon on the other hand is leaned against the back counter with her arms crossed in front of the brown apron.

“Sorry.” Jihyo shakes her head. “Long night.”

Nayeon pushes herself from the counter and walks over to Jihyo, leaning against the till now. “Hey snacking is fair.”

“I wasn’t snacking.” Jihyo scowls.

“Mm, if you say so.” Nayeon shrugs. Then she turns - a guy in his thirties with an LG Twins cap quickly making his way to the counter.

“Hello, how may I help you.” Nayeon’s voice is professional as she takes his order.

Jihyo looks at the empty cup, remembering the order. Salted caramel mocha. It’s a disgustingly sugary drink, but somehow it fits the girl.

 

“… Batman?”

Jihyo feels her cheeks warm as she says the name out loud. A few snorts and giggles make their way through the room, and Jihyo wishes she didn’t care. But she does. And there’s a terrifying moment where it looks like the girl didn’t hear her, earphones still in her ears. But the next second she’s on her feet, pulling an earphone out.

“Thank you.” The girl nods politely, taking the cup.

“Have a nice day.” Jihyo says politely. What else is she supposed to say? _Hey, you’re very pretty and really cute please tell me your name_? Not likely.

“You too. See you.” The girl’s voice underlines her smile, and her eyes sparkle as she takes the cup. She turns on her heel, ponytail whipping slightly around her head, but an elegance in the movement none-the-less. Then she walks away.

 

…

 

“Barbie”

 

The girl is here again. Second time in a week. And while Jihyo would agree that the pink tracksuit and pigtails really fit the name _Barbie_ , she knows the girl is messing with her again.

“Not Batman?” Jihyo asks.

“You remember me!” The girl says happily.

Jihyo blinks. How can anyone be that giddy? “I… Yeah I guess.”

“But then why did you ask my name?” The girl tilts her head and scrunches her nose.

“Because I don’t believe Batman is your real name.” Jihyo crosses her arms. She can’t help but smile.

The girl giggles again. “Barbie.”

“You’re really- you know what, fine.” Jihyo shakes her head. There’s only half an hour until she’s off work, and at this point she’s not going to discuss it. It’s honestly not that she’s annoyed with the girl. She’s just really not the best with the possible embarrassment calling the name out loud entails. But who cares, right? It’s just a dumb name and no one will remember in twenty minutes, and if the girl is having as much fun as she clearly looks like she’s having, then what’s the harm?

“I’ll call your name when it’s ready.” Jihyo promises. Lets Nayeon take the next customer and walks over to the blender. The girl ordered a peach frappuccino today. It really seems like she’s more after a sugar kick than a caffeine kick. You’d think a girl like that was sugary enough on her own.

 

Jihyo’s ears ring from the noise of the blender, yet somehow, a sound makes its way through. A breathless, almost uncontrolled laughter, the tone sweet and slightly grainy. It makes Jihyo look up, even though she knows who laughed. Her voice is very distinctive. Batman or Barbie or whatever the hell her name is. She’s laughing at something on her phone. Is completely caught with whatever it is, and then swipes down.

“I thought you were dieting?” Nayeon snorts.

“Shut.” Jihyo turns back to the frappuccino, elbowing Nayeon to get her to stop smirking.

“She’s hot.” Nayeon shrugs. Pours ingredients into the blender next to Jihyo’s.

“Yeah no shit.” Jihyo rolls her eyes. What does Nayeon think she is? Blind?

 

Jihyo finishes the peach frappuccino, putting extra whipped cream on it before adding the lid. It barely fits, but a little particularity from Jihyo’s side saves it. The problem just is, that the girl isn’t in her seat when Jihyo looks up to call her over. Damn it. This means she has to call loudly.

“Barbie?” Jihyo calls, her heart beating a little faster from calling attention to herself like this.

“Right here.” The girl’s voice is – as always - close to bursting into a fit of giggles. There’s a grin seemingly permanently plastered on her face, and Jihyo presses her lips tight together. Hands over the frappuccino and clears her throat.

“Thank you!” the girl says happily. Immediately takes a sip from the straw and hums happily.

Jihyo stares. Feels a smile tug at her lips again. How can so little make someone this happy? Coming up with weird names and drinking sugary sweet drinks; is that happiness?

 

For the girl it seems to be.

 

…

 

“Gru.”

 

Jihyo frowns. “As in… despicable me?”

“Yeah!” the girl lights up like a damn Christmas tree.

“You’re much more of an Agnes type though. One unicorn and you’re it.” Jihyo says, leaning her elbows on the counter. The new angle means that Jihyo is looking up at the girl, instead of directly at her.

“I like unicorns.” The girl says happily.

“Then how about Agnes instead?” Jihyo suggests.

“Nope, it’s Gru.” The girl insists.

Jihyo smiles. Shakes her head and writes on the cup. Draws a little unicorn. It just fits the girl too well, not to.

“You wrote Gru, right?” The girl asks, and Jihyo is surprised to hear genuine worry in her voice. Looking up, there’s a pout on her lips and her brows are slightly furrowed.

“I- of course.” Jihyo assures her. Stands back upright and turns the cup to show her.

The smile on the girl’s face is maybe worth the silly drawing. Maybe it’s all really worth it to make her smile.

She pays, and Jihyo assures her that she’ll call out the name when she’s done. The girl nods and takes her usual place on the high chairs. Draws out her phone and starts writing. Her legs dangle playfully under the chair and Jihyo notices that she looks almost shy as she writes. She stops writing for a second, eyes darting across the screen. Then she presses with her right thumb, and Jihyo guesses she’s been either texting or tweeting something, now reading it through before sending. Probably something important then? Not that it’s any of Jihyo’s business.

The girl turns her head faster than Jihyo can avert her eyes, catching Jihyo’s stare.

Jihyo pretends it didn’t happen. Busies herself with making the drink for Gru, letting the noise of the blender cloud her thoughts. She has lots of usual customers, but for some reason this one… Maybe she just really needs to go on a date soon. Because Nayeon is maybe not entirely wrong, that she finds the girl attractive. It doesn’t take a 20/20 vision to see that she’s gorgeous. But it’s more her aura that puzzles Jihyo. Her childlike excitement and honesty. She’s really just having the time of her life with these names. And maybe that’s why Jihyo kind of likes playing along.

 

“Gru.” Jihyo calls. There’s only two customers in the shop, this morning, so it’s not too bad to say it out loud, even if the word sounds odd on her tongue.

The girl giggles almost before the words leave Jihyo’s mouth, and hurries over.

“Thank you.” The girl chimes. Takes the matcha – with extra whipped cream – and turns to walk away.

“Hey Gru?” Jihyo calls after her, not sure why.

The girl turns, lips around the green straw. “Mh?”

“I- have a good day.” Jihyo feels her cheeks warm. What is she even doing? If she wants to know her name, why not just ask?

The girl gives her a thumbs up, her eyes crinkling as she smiles. And then she’s gone.

 

…

 

“Piglet.”

 

Jihyo raises her eyebrows. It was not in any way one of the names she had considered the girl might choose next. It’s been almost a week, and Jihyo may have been waiting for her. May have imagined possible names every day.

“Piglet?” Jihyo asks. “Really?”

“He’s cute, and I love pigs.” The girl explains. She looks very pretty today. Not that she doesn’t always look pretty, but there’s something else this time. Her make-up is different, fancier, and her hair is braided on either side of her head. She’s wearing fake glasses and a cotton shirt with the colorful silhouettes of the sailor senshis across the chest. Not that Jihyo notices her chest. In any way.

“… I uh- Why pigs?” Jihyo hopes the girl hasn’t taken note of Jihyo’s eyes travelling over her features.

Thankfully, it seems like she hasn’t. The girl just shrugs and smiles. “They’re smart and sensitive and I feel sorry for them because people use their names as an insult for being fat, as if being fat is somehow wrong. And even then, they’re not fat by their own standards. It’s unfair. They’re just happy and love nosing around for treats.”

Jihyo doesn’t know what to say. This was not in any way the kind of answer she had expected. Really, this girl seems to be the definition of unpredictability. Or maybe she’s just made to confuse Jihyo as much as possible.

“… Piglet it is then.” Jihyo says, still in awe of the answer.

“Can you draw a pig too?” the girl asks softly.

“I- uh what. Sure. Why?” Jihyo shakes her head to clear her mind.

“I showed my followers the unicorn and they really loved it. And I really loved it too.” The girl says.

Jihyo blushes. What followers? Where the heck did she post it?

“… I hope you don’t mind.” The girl’s voice is small and nervous all of a sudden, and it’s almost Jihyo’s instinct to reassure her.

“No, it’s fine.” Jihyo grabs the pen and clears her throat. Writes piglet and draws a little pig head. It’s simple and she almost messes up – she’s not really the most artistic. But it ends up being cute. She just hopes the girl doesn’t have too many followers.

“I’ll call your name when I’m done.” Jihyo says once the girl pays.

“Thank you, Jihyo-ssi.” The girl says. Turns and heads for her usual seat.

“Why do you get to know my name when I don’t know yours?” Jihyo calls impulsively. Feels the warmth in her cheeks and ears immediately.

The girl turns, head slightly tilted. “Because yours is on the name-tag.”

“What if I might actually need to know your name?” Jihyo’s heart beats a little faster just from saying it. Definitely could count as flirting. Bless it being Mina she’s on shift with. That girl is way too polite to ever comment on it. Had it been Nayeon she probably wouldn’t have dared.

“Why would you?” the girl looks genuinely confused.

Jihyo’s words catch in her throat and she shakes her head. She shakes her head. The girl is right. She doesn’t need the girl to tell her.

 

But she wants her to.

 

…

 

“Bubbles.”

 

Jihyo chuckles. It’s cute, and it matches her. Bubbles… The girl looks downright proud. As if she had said it only to make Jihyo smile.

“As in Cobra or Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice?” Jihyo asks, just as another customer, a blonde in glasses, walks in. Heads for the counter.

The girl opens her mouth, seemingly to answer Jihyo. But she never gets that far. The blonde has walked up to her, and to Jihyo’s surprise she folds her hands over Jihyo’s gi- Bubbles’ eyes, and they both giggle.

“You’re late.” Bubbles notes.

“Sorry.” The blonde says, her voice sweet and melodic, a pout in it. She removes her hand from over Bubbles’ eyes instead wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “Did you order?”

Jihyo swallows. Something tugs at her stomach and she doesn’t like it. Not at all.

“Yeah, just did.” Bubbles leans into the blonde’s arms. “Usual for you?”

“Mm, thank you, babe.” The girl kisses Bubbles’ cheek and untangles herself, walking over to a lounge chair seating. Bubbles looks after her for a moment.

Jihyo looks at Bubbles. It’s wrong. All wrong. She didn’t even answer Jihyo about what context today’s name had. And how is she supposed to ask if the girl’s followers liked the pig now?

“I’ll have a white chocolate mocha for Sana.” The girl says, pulling out her credit card before turning her head back to Jihyo.

Jihyo nods. “Sure.”

For a moment it looks like Bubbles wants to say something, but then she taps the card over the machine, and it beeps happily.

“I’ll let you know when they’re ready.” Jihyo says. Writes bubbles on the receipt. They’re staying this time, as opposed to every other time the girl has been in here.

Jihyo watches as the girl walks over to the blonde in the lounge chairs, sitting down beside her. The blonde nudges her leg with a foot and shows her something on her phone.

“Babe, huh?” Nayeon’s voice sounds somewhere to Jihyo’s left.

“Seems that way.” Jihyo croaks. Hates that she’s just standing there, looking at the girl. It’s pathetic.

“More than a snack?” Nayeon’s voice isn’t judging.

“It’s nothing, I don’t even know her.” Jihyo tears her eyes from the couple, looking down at the receipt. Batman, Barbie, Gru, Piglet, Bubbles. But nothing about what her actual name is. And Jihyo hasn’t managed to ask her. But it doesn’t matter now, she’s not even- it never was.

Nayeon wraps an arm softly around Jihyo’s shoulders. “You like her.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Jihyo crosses her arms, hunching her shoulders. “She’s just-“

“Taken. And it hurts a little.” Nayeon finishes. Correctly.

“It’s not supposed to. I don’t even know her name. How can I like someone just like that?”

“Hey, yesterday the cashier at the 7/11 across the street smiled at me and I fell in love.” Nayeon argues, giving Jihyo’s shoulder a squeeze before letting go. There’s another customer on the way.

Jihyo shakes her head. It’s ridiculous. You don’t fall for people you don’t know.

At least, Jihyo doesn’t.

Does she?

No she doesn’t. Definitely not. At least that’s what she tells herself as she makes coffee for both Bubbles and the blonde – Sana was it?

 

“Bubbles?” Jihyo calls. Has an eye on them already. Bubbles makes to get up, but the blonde puts a hand on her wrist, getting her to sit back down. Jihyo wants to move the coffees out of reach. To demand that her- that Bubbles comes instead of the blonde. But she’s professional. And this is so dumb. If she’s happy with this blonde beauty, then what business does Jihyo have butting in? Not that she ever will. She’s never been good at this with people she doesn’t know well – assertiveness, decisions. She’s fine – even sometimes a little too much – when she does know them, but when she doesn’t. No she just can’t.

The blonde reaches the counter, and Jihyo ignores the tug in her stomach. She’s pretty. Has a nice aura. She’s undoubtedly kind. But she doesn’t like the way the blonde is looking at Jihyo. Not at all.

“Here.” Jihyo says.

Sana hums and reaches for the cups. “She’s single. Just so you know.”

Okay, if you stay real quiet right now, yes just like that, you may just hear a brain that completely shuts down. And that’d be Jihyo’s brain. Everything is just disconnected wires and instinctive reactions from her body, making her throat dry up and her cheeks flush. She’s just not sure yet why they’re doing that. Can’t connect the dots. And come on, she’s in business school, she knows how to connect dots. Just not these.

“I don’t-“

“Yes you do.” Sana winks. Walks over to Bubbles with the coffees and sits down. Hands Bubbles her cup and looks back at Jihyo. There’s a bloody fat smirk on her face. But worse, when she finally turns to serve the next customer there’s just as big of a smirk on Nayeon’s face. Brilliant. Really fucking brilliant.

 

It’s really hard to focus after that. Really hard not to stare at them all the damn time, and really hard to get Nayeon to shut her damn yap.

“You do know you don’t have to be so obviously gay, right?” Nayeon hums, the third time Jihyo forgets her whereabouts because of the girls’ laughter.

“You do know you don’t have to be such a pain in my ass, right?” Jihyo snaps, turning the handle of the portafilter to lock it in before turning it on.

“Oh come on, just ask for her number or something.” Nayeon tuts. “It’s not like you’re asking her to marry you, it’s just a date or a number, or how about starting by asking her name?”

Jihyo sighs. She knows Nayeon is right about all of it, but that doesn’t make it any easier. Not in the slightest.

 

The girls get up after a collective hour of sitting around. Jihyo’s heart races. It’s now or never right? She might not come back. She may leave now and- and she’s coming over with the empty cups instead of leaving them on the coffee table like everyone else would.

“Thank you.” Jihyo croaks as the girl pushes the cups towards Jihyo on the counter between them.

“Of course.” The girl beams.

“S-so uh. What name next?” Jihyo tries. God it’s pathetic. She’s not this bad at flirting right? She’s really normally better. Her brain works better. It just doesn’t right now.

The girl shrugs. “I don’t know. Which one do you want me to have?”

Jihyo hesitates. Swallows. Sana said it right? That she’s single. And she does like her.

“… Your own.”

“Why?” The girl frowns. “It’s much more fun with fake ones.”

“But… if I want your name?” Jihyo tries her best not to succumb to the urge to run.

The girl blushes. She does. Jihyo swears by it. “I don’t-“

Jihyo closes her eyes, cringing slightly. She can’t believe she’s actually about to say this. She knows Nayeon will never let her forget it. But she does say it. Opens her eyes and looks straight into the girl’s eyes, heart beating faster than it hopefully seems like.

“I want to know what name to write in my contacts next to your number.”

The girl’s eyes go wide. She finally got it. And Jihyo’s cheeks are hot. But she did it.

“Oh I- uh.” The girl looks absolutely flustered, a nervous giggle escaping her lips.

“I mean I can write Batman if you want?”

“N-no. I’m-“ The girl scratches her hair and then pats her bag. “I don’t have a pen I-“

“You can say your name out loud, can’t you?” Jihyo frowns.

“I can!” The girl quickly says. “I was- my number.”

Jihyo chuckles. She can’t help it. It’s absolutely the weirdest personality transformation she’s witnessed, but she can’t figure out which she likes the most. Maybe just all of her.

Jihyo pulls a pen from her apron. Grabs the receipt under Sana’s coffee cup. It still says _Bubbles_. The girl takes the pen, and starts writing a number. Hands it over.

“I still don’t know your name.”

“Oh right. Uh, Momo.”

“Momo?” Jihyo tastes the name on her tongue. “Japanese?”

“Yeah.” Momo grins under her red cheeks.

“I like it.”

“More than Batman?” the girl asks, almost a little hurt.

Jihyo feels way out of her league with this girl. What kind of a question is that even?

“… Well honestly?” Jihyo clears her throat. “I’d rather ask Momo out than I would Batman.”

“What? But Batman is awesome!” Momo gapes.

“You’re not wrong.” Jihyo shrugs, holding out a hand for the pen. “But Batman isn’t you.”

“Oh.” The girl giggles, handing over the pen. She bites her lip.

“Here.” Jihyo quickly jots down her own number and a name, ripping the receipt in two. “I’m not off work for another four hours though.”

Momo looks slightly perplexed as she stares at the piece Jihyo gives her. Then she laughs. The same bubbling happy laugh that made Jihyo’s head spin the first time. But hey, if Momo can be Batman then Jihyo can sure as hell be Superman.

“You know, no offence, but you still haven’t said yes when I asked you out.”

“You didn’t.” Momo shrugs, obviously trying not to grin too wide.

“Yes I did.” Jihyo frowns. “I said I’d rather ask you out than I would Batman?”

“Yeah but you never actually asked me.” Momo can’t hold it in any longer. She giggles and beams, her cheeks red and her hand clutching the ripped receipt.

Jihyo huffs. Feels her heart race, but more from the fact that Momo is beaming like that, for her, than actually being nervous at the thought of asking her. She already knows the answer is going to be yes. But even so, Nayeon was wrong. It’s not just asking her out. It’s something more. Jihyo just can’t put her finger on it yet. But in a few years she’ll know exactly what it was.

That it was the chance she needed to take.

“… Momo? Do you maybe want to go out some time? Or tonight?”

Momo’s giggles bubble as she nods. “Tonight.”

Maybe she’s really more a Bubbles than a Batman. But no matter which Momo she is today, or any day forth – she’s Jihyo’s Bubbles. Jihyo’s Batman.

Jihyo’s Momo.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this~


End file.
